1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, and more particularly to a lamp that has a demountable bulb mounting seat on which at least one light bulb is mounted, and the bulb mounting seat allows quick and easy replacement of the light bulb when it is damaged or eventually fails.
2. Description of Related Art
Lamps make vision possible in the night or a dark place. Generally, a conventional lamp in accordance with the prior art comprises a base, at least one light bulb and a shade casing. The shade casing can be shaped in various figures and has a great diversity of design for ornamentation. The shade casing is attached to the base and covers the light bulb inside. The shade casing is made of transparent or translucent materials so that the lamp presents soft light beams.
The light bulb of the conventional light is mounted on the inside bottom of the shade casing. Since the shade casing is deep, replacing the light bulb on the inside bottom of the shade casing is neither easy nor convenient when the light bulb eventually fails.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a lamp having a demountable bulb mounting seat to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.